When I Fell Into The Game
by zero22
Summary: This is when reality ends and phantasy begains...
1. Default Chapter

alyssa(me):*is typing* How to edit..how to edit...here we go!COOL! Haircolor:Black,red. sTAFF:Dragon's head staff. Armor:shin guards,arm guards  
person:dragon extra: big talons with spikes,and spike neclace. let's see now all I got to do is hit enter and...*is in game*  
~thump~"OWCH! I didn't know landing would hurt. ~people are staring~   
sam(best friend):Hey alyssa!   
alyssa:My name ain't alyssa in the game remember,its Zero.   
sam: oh yeah. Guess i forgot,well anyway come on Gino and Matt are waiting for us.   
zero:fine,*talks under her own breath* how did those pathetic excuses for friends get here before i did.  
gino(sparky): Hi alyssa,nice charactor.   
matt(poophead):*pants* I just say this one dude that edited like a cat..*looks up* woah alyss u got an even cooler look than she did,i think her name was mia.   
zero:cool lets go to a dungeon, unless you are scared.   
poophead and sparky: NO WAY! WE aint scared.   
zero:sam are you coming?   
sam:no i have to go eat bye guys...*warps out*   
mia:Hey you,dragon kid wait up.*catches breath*   
zero:yeah   
mia:hi im mia,and you are?   
zero: zero   
mia:cool wanna form a party with me and my friend,he is already at the dungeon.   
zero: i dunno i just started today.   
sparky: and she already has a party us.   
zero: shutup i never said i was in anything,sure mia i will go with you.*warps to dungeon*   
mia:here we are.   
sucasa:mia! i was worried you got lost.   
mia:i never get lost.   
sucasa: who's the dragon?   
mia: this is zero,i told her she could come...is that ok?   
sucasa: i guess but you must promise never to menchon this to anyone got it?   
zero: yes,but why?   
sucasa:...   
mia:because if anyone of the knights catch him they will delete him.   
zero:then he can start a new game.   
mia:he isn't on the computer playing so he cant.   
sucasa:can we just get goin?  
zero:yeah i think a see one of those monster things a head.   
~they all run to the monster thing~   
monsters: roar,grrrr.   
mia: sucasa this is a level 50 dungeon! you retard.   
zero: don't worry i can take them.*kills all monsters with special attack*   
mia: wow! i never knew a noob could do that.   
sucasa: no big deal.   
mia: what would YOU know,come on zero lets let's go celebrate.   
zero: ok.   
sucasa:mia zero i was just ~mia and zero warp out~ joking.   
poop head: i cant believe zero ditched us.  
sparky:she does that alot to us.   
poop head:whats goin on,there is a celebration!   
sparky: i wonder who its for.   
poop head:lets go find out!   
sparky: it says WAT TO GO ZERO!~mouth drops open~   
poop head: FOR COMPLETEING A LEVEL 50 DUNGEON!~faints~   
i am making another chapter to follow this one so here are those special words TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. party time

The celebration   
  
Everybody:way to go zero!   
zero: thanks,but i only won because of my special attack.   
mia: so none of us has it as powerful,you should be proud of yourself.   
zero: i guess i should be a little happy,but right now i have to go find my friends.   
mia: dont go they arent your friends we are!   
zero: i will be right back.   
sparky:hey,look,here comes the ditcher.   
zero: hi guys, what have tou been up to?   
poophead: nothing,cant go in a dungeon might end up in a high rank level.   
sparky: oops we forgot YOU could though.   
zero: guys im sorry but she accualy treats me like a friend and if you cant exept it then are friendship is over *storms off*  
SAM: *warps in* hi zero!  
zero: what do you want.  
sam: you dont haveto be mean.why are you mad?   
zero: go ask the poop monkeys.   
mia: come on zero they are lighting fire works!   
zero: *glares at sparky and poophead* coming.  
mia: i have to warp out now,i will see you tomorrow zero bye!*warps out*   
zero: well now i have nothin to do,*wonders aimlessly*   
sucasa:zero! zero! wake up!  
zero: where am i?   
sucasa: in the forest of doom and gloom.   
zero:ok and why am i so beat up,it feels like my arm is broken.  
sucasa: the poison rapters probablly saw you as a threat and attacked you.   
zero: i don't remeber,wheres mia?  
sucasa: waiting in THE WORLD.  
zero: ok im going to warp out and check my mail.*warps out*   
sucasa: bye.   
mail from mia: zero,i am so worried are you ok? please mail me back.   
mail from zero: im ok just a little bruised,if it hadn't been for sucasa i would be dead.  
mail from mia:meet me in the worl at flaming sunken sun and we can catch up on times.   
  
  
to be continude... 


End file.
